starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2512
Evolution Dates Going through Evolution again, I noticed a small section: "Emperor Valerian suppressed a sigh. He had hoped that six years of more enlightened rule would have at least diminished the shadow of his father's brutal methods." Six years from the start of his rule would place Evolution in 2511. However, earlier Whist mentions that it had been six years since the war's end, "or at least his part in it." I took that to mean he didn't take part in the Battle in the Void, but he also mentions he didn't fight protoss all that much. Presumably this would mean that he didn't at all take part in the End War, which would be odd to say the least given how widespread it was. I admit I'm not sure which one takes priority, Valerian's seems to be a more firm date but it does invalidate Whist's date a bit. Personally I still would go with 2511 but maybe leave a note?--Subsourian (talk) 21:16, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :2511 can work - if "the war's end" is referring to the Second Great War, then it also fits with six years of Valerian ruling. I'm fine with changing it and leaving a note, but everything else that once linked to 2512 will have to be changed as well, along with relative dates.--Hawki (talk) 22:27, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::You know Subsourian, there is another matter for whether it should start in 2511 or 2512 that you might want to look into: inauguration. ::HotS's story ended in April 2505 when Kerrigan killed Mengsk, and Dark Whispers took place in 2506, which means at least 8 months had passed since HotS's ending and LotV's prologue's beginning. However, despite what was written in The Reckoning, I feel it's possible there needs to be a time period before the whole inauguration process can begin. After all, Mengsk's inauguration speech didn't take place literally the moment Tarsonis fell to the zerg, so therefore it's only logical to assume Valerian's inauguration didn't happen the moment the swarm left Korhal. Not to mention the fact that it's not like the Dominion military knew the zerg would withdraw from the planet the moment Kerrigan killed Mengsk (even if Valerian told them just that), and that means they'd have to remain on alert. The same must hold true for the Dominion people. ::All I'm saying here is Valerian's reign as emperor didn't begin literally the second his father died. There had to be some sort of time gap (however big or small that may be) before his inauguration and everything, unless you want to put in the category of unofficial leader. Under that logic, it's possible that he only officially became emperor in 2506, with the months from April 2505 until 2506 began as unofficial, and therefore Valerian could have felt that because those months were unofficial, it didn't really count as him "ruling" because he wasn't legally the emperor. If that's the case, then what Whist said about six years since the war's end could also hold true, and he had indeed participated in the End War. ::What do you think of that?--Psi-ragnarok (talk) 16:27, August 5, 2019 (UTC) :::The issue is the timeline of the Field Manual outright states Valerian's rule and reforms started in 2505 in its timeline section, so that much we do have confirmed. It's just a case of going with the harder date, even if I suspect it was a messup on their part. --Subsourian (talk) 16:33, August 5, 2019 (UTC)